


No Idle Threat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [637]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "For a cleric within Scisco Dei, you don't do your research very well," the old woman says with a smirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 148  
> Prompt: erase  
> Summary: "For a cleric within Scisco Dei, you don't do your research very well," the old woman says with a smirk.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I started writing this project, I'd jokingly said that by the time it was all done, I'd have been able to write for every conceivable "pairing" of the 16 characters I worked with. I believe this is the first time I've written Sr. Greta and Margot in a fic. And if I'm not mistaken, this pretty much solidifies that I've successfully written all possible two-some options.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You must feel so out of place here."

She glances up at the old woman, then narrows her eyes. No one is supposed to sense her in any way besides the boy she guards. She knows the old woman is imprisoned by a couple of massive strokes decades again.

"For a cleric within Scisco Dei, you don't do your research very well," the old woman says with a smirk. "I was chosen by Lucifer to be a visionary. Young Jacob and I have very similar gifts in service of Power. Of course, I can see you standing in front of me in dirty and bloodied clothing. As long as you don’t do anything to jeopardize the people who live in this home, you won't be harmed. But step out of line just once and Damien will ensure you are banished to the deepest hits of Hell for eternity."


End file.
